tornado_outbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado Outbreak (video game)
For the main page see Tornado Outbreak Wiki Tornado Outbreak (also known as Zephyr: Rise of the Elementals) is an action video game developed by Loose Cannon Studios and published by Konami for the Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 in 2009. In Tornado Outbreak, players take control of a Zephyr, a blue spiraling air elemental, who must save the world by destroying it. The game was later re-released on the Xbox Live Marketplace on December 6th, 2011. Plot Tornado Outbreak follows a group of Wind Warriors, that is led by Captain Nimbus. The Wind Warriors are a noble group of Air Elementals given the task of providing atmosphere on lifeless planets. Players take control of a blue spiraling Wind Warrior named Zephyr, who has been selected by Nimbus to take over the reigns of the squad of Wind Warriors. The Wind Warriors along with Zephyr and Nimbus uncover the anti-matter being known as Omegaton, who's six orbs of power were taken away from him by his enemies; flaming little buggers known as the Fire Flyers. In return for helping him regain his orbs of power, Omegaton provides the Wind Warriors with a Light Weight Object Amalgam Device (shorten as L.O.A.D. STARR) to protect them from the sun's deadly radiation. Near the end of the game, it's revealed that Omegaton was from a backwards dimension; a hero in space is a villain on Earth. The game ends with Zephyr, Nimbus, and the Wind Warriors defeating Omegaton, and returning to their homeworld, Harmonia. Gameplay Tornado Outbreak’s gameplay is in line with that of Katamari Damacy, in that (as Zephyr), players are required to suck ordinary Earth objects into their funnel to grow in size. An added level of complexity is present in Tornado Outbreak, in that players must stay in the shade at all times (shade is created by an object called the L.O.A.D. STARR), as Wind Warriors will die under direct sunlight. Each level is split into five stages. The first three stages are Zephyr pillaging the landscape in search of hiding Fire Flyers (with the location of Fire Flyers being designated by an orange glow under objects). After collecting fifty Fire Flyers in each of these three stages, a totem appears from underground, surrounding a large object on the outskirts of the playing field (a skyscraper, mountain, hotel complex, etc. depending on the geographical location – Vegas, Britain, a theme park, and so on). The fourth stage of each level is a race of sorts, which sees Zephyr flying through vortex rings surrounding the totems. This creates a massive storm above the landscape, complete with moving clouds and patches of sunlight. In the fifth stage, players must navigate these moving clouds to reach the Totems so that they can be destroyed in a button-mashing mini-game, thus revealing one of Omegaton's orbs and unlocking the next level. Trivia * Tornado Outbreak would be the first and last game to be developed by Loose Cannon Studios because of the company's shutdown. * The Xbox 360 version is the only version that has a digital release. * The game was originally made as a Wii exclusive, but later got ported onto the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. * The Wii version only supports the aspect ratio of '''4:3. '''Setting the display to '''16:9, '''will result the display being stretched out.